


Two as One

by Merfilly



Category: Elfquest
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-06
Updated: 2011-10-06
Packaged: 2017-10-24 08:45:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/261390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leetah and Nightfall share time together</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two as One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elfwreck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfwreck/gifts).



Spending time in Nightfall's company is a gift to Leetah. Nightfall would have been with the hunters as well, save for the matter of her sprained ankle and bruised ribs. Those matters are enough of an excuse for Leetah to go to the younger elf's den, touching the pains away with hands that warm and tingle on pale flesh. Nightfall's eyelids droop, her body tension falling as the pain is soothed away by the touch of the woman she most trusts. Other nights, they are two couples mingled. This night, with the pain gone, they are one, mates forgotten now.


End file.
